cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gojipedia's Head Admin Defending a Literal Homophobe/@comment-30072618-20180508101738/@comment-4820209-20180601115356
>You seem to be expressing such disbelief that this incident happened that it's becoming completely implausible. No, I'm not. Not once did I say the incident didn't happen or argue that it didn't. And this actually dips past my point. It was said that I considered pushing someone to suicide minor, when I don't, and never did say that. Which is where I DO disagree that X situation happened. But that's different than this. >Yeah, one thing did happen... that was me nearly concussing myself out of the terror the situation brought. So yeah, there's that. This somewhat boils back to the former point, and is also a time where I say draw that line in the sand between fiction and reality. The response to my action doesn't automatically make my action bad as the implication is suggesting, here. Yes, your action's unfortunate, but it's an overreaction. This being fairly obvious in the fact that what I condoned (Funny that I didn't even say this shipping comment, I simply saw it existed and let it exist) is a supremely minor comment that wouldn't pass as abuse, wrong, or illegal anywhere but here. Which is also my main gripe. It legitimately would have no impact or bearing anywhere else. The fact it does only here alone, at the risk of appealing to popularity is a pretty big indicator that it's not an issue with what I said but how it was perceived. Again, unfortunate, but that ball is not in my court there. >And the thing is, I'm almost ready to put myself past the pain and misery caused by that incident. Unlike some of my friends (who arguably rightfully feel this way), I'm almost willing to forgive. This just reminds me of an earlier post. It's like, it's fine you're "willing to forgive", but I didn't come here for that, and I don't feel I need to apologize for someone taking something I only condoned and didn't say way too personally. Again, if that was a post or action that'll drive you that far, I can't imagine what'll happen elsewhere when people are actually malicious in text form against you or others. Not to sound crude or pricky, but seriously. A shipping comment's enough for thoughts of self-harm. I can't imagine someone actually meaning an insult to you, be it over a game, argument, etc. Pain and misery caused by "personXperson". Literally nutty. And that's not to mock, but a really big indicator you need to take a step back and mull over what are and should be considered true issues. >Incidents like these don't help anything Biiiiiig boil back point. They don't help arguably, but they wouldn't start in the first place if people didn't slander me behind my back, again. Shittalk me to my face. I've had to reiterate this many times. I simply don't get how hard it is to talk to me, over about me. People make the effort to screencap, and write articles and comments about me or stuff related to me, while eagle eyeing everything I do, and taking time to do it. But they won't for the life of them come to me about it. It's humerus. And slightly tibia. And again, very evident of echo chamber and mob mentality.